Project Summary/Abstract - Administrative Core: The objective of the Administrative and Biostatistical Core (Core A) is to integrate the overall administration and fiscal management of the Program Project. The preparation of summary materials, manuscripts submitted for publication, presentations, and progress reports will be carried out by this core. The financial accounting and coordination with university administration and communication with appropriate university and Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center committees including policy and oversight committees will also be essential functions. Planning and scheduling meetings of the Program Executive committee, the internal advisors, and visits of external advisors will be coordinated by Core A. All P01 related travel of Project and Core Leaders will also be handled by Core A. By centralizing the administrative integration of all the components of the P01 we will enhance the function and interdisciplinary programmatic nature of the projects as well as the efficient utilization of the cores. In addition, Dr. Brian Smith from the Holden Comprehensive Cancer will also provide a centralized resource for statistical consultation and analysis to all projects and cores through Core A.